Such apparatuses can be used for counting and/or sorting or for depositing and/or dispensing bank notes. For example, DE 102 10 687 A1 from the applicant de-scribes such an apparatus for depositing bank notes. The bank notes inserted in stacked form into an input pocket are singled, then transported through a curved aligning path, and subsequently checked for authenticity, nominal value and optionally fitness in a sensor module. The accepted bank notes are then transported to an escrow, such as a film storage, and the non-accepted, so-called reject, bank notes output to the operator again.
If the operator finally confirms the end of the pending deposit operation, all bank notes are transported from the buffer to an end cashbox, such as a bank note cassette placed in a safe, and the retained amounts credited to an account assigned to the operator. Upon an abort of the pending transaction, on the other hand, all bank notes are output from the buffer to the operator again.
This apparatus has, among other things, a gate module functioning as a diverting device, which has a plurality of transport channels for interconnecting the input, output, escrow and end cashbox alternatively by switching associated gate vanes. Transport and diversion at the nodal points of the gate module is effected with the help of pairs of rollers between which the bank notes to be transported and diverted are conveyed and diverted by the gate vane.
It has turned out that disturbances in the functional flow of the apparatus can occur because the transport of input bank notes within the apparatus cannot always be reliably detected, or jams occur in particular during diversion of bank notes in the gate module.